


Inconvenient Truth

by infiniterainbow



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniterainbow/pseuds/infiniterainbow
Summary: Sungjong makes Myungsoo's life inconvenient.





	Inconvenient Truth

*ring *ring

"Hello?"

"Myungie, where are you right now?"

"I'm at my studio but I'm about to go home." Myungsoo answered.

"Stop by Infinitea café and buy me lemon cheesecake, thanks, bye!"

Myungsoo sighed.

It wasn't a request, it wasn't even polite, it was an order.

An order Myungsoo could refuse because of the way it was asked, but he chose not to.

Myungsoo can't remember when it started, but it's been a while since Sungjong had omitted saying 'please' whenever he asks favors from Myungsoo.

 

Good thing the café is just near Myungsoo's studio.

Sungjong had had other 'requests' that were needed to be bought in distant places. Some were on the complete opposite of the route to Myungsoo's house, while there are some which can be bought in stores near Sungjong's house, but Sungjong still asks Myungsoo to buy them for him.

Why had he allowed himself to be treated by his bestfriend like this?

Myungsoo isn't really sure.

He just knows that 'what Sungjong wants, Sungjong gets'. Myungsoo had stopped questioning that a long time ago.

He gathered his things and left his photography studio.

 

"Hi Dongwoo hyung, the usual for takeout please." Myungsoo told the guy at the counter of the café.

"For Sungjong again?" Dongwoo asked.

"Yes. I need to buy it for him or else he's going to ignore me for a week." Myungsoo replied.

"What's wrong with being ignored for a week?" Dongwoo wondered.

Myungsoo shuddered. "Everything." He suddenly remembered the time when he forgot to buy a thing that Sungjong had requested. It was one of the scariest episodes of his life.

"Well I won't argue with you on that. One order of lemon cheesecake coming right up!" Dongwoo exclaimed.

"Oh and add order of strawberry shortcake too, hyung. Sungjong sometimes changes his mind while I'm on my way to his house and I really don't like going back to buy another one." Myungsoo told Dongwoo.

 

"Here's your order." Dongwoo handed Myungsoo's order to him.

"Thanks, hyung!" Myungsoo had paid for his order and went back to his car.

 

While he was on the way to Sungjong's house, his phone rang again.

"Hello?" Myungsoo used his bluetooth earpiece in answering his phone.

"Myung, why are you still not here?" the person on the other line whined.

"I'm on my way to your house Jongie-ah." Myungsoo said as he rolled his eyes. Aside from being lazy, his bestfriend is also impatient.

"Did you buy my strawberry shortcake?" Sungjong asked.

He knew it. Sungjong would change his mind.

Not even bothering to correct the younger, Myungsoo replied "Of course."

\---

 

 

"Movie night! It's your turn to pick the movie we're going to watch!" Sungjong told Myungsoo, who's sitting on the couch in front of the television.

Saturday night is always movie night for them. Whether it be in a cinema or in one of their houses, they always watch a movie. They take turns in picking which movie they would watch, but it always ends up with the one Sungjong wanted.

Sungjong was holding 5 DVDs from which Myungsoo would choose. It's his turn to pick.

"You can pick two!"

Myungsoo looked at the DVDs and sighed. They were all horror movies. Sungjong had surely picked the movies that he wanted to watch beforehand.

Myungsoo didn't really like horror movies, but he knows there's no point in arguing with his bestfriend and suggesting other movies.

He picked two that are less scary than the others and they began to watch.

It is going to be a long, scary, scream-filled night.

 

\---

 

 

"Myungie, let's eat somewhere nice! Wherever you want. My treat." Sungjong told Myungsoo happily while they were strolling at the park on a Sunday afternoon.

Myungsoo loves going to parks on Sundays. He likes taking pictures of sceneries and of people enjoying the weekends. Pictures of kids playing around, families having picnics, couples dating and of Sungjong.

He has pictures of Sungjong sitting by the bench, smelling a flower, walking by Han river, eating ice cream, looking at a butterfly, enjoying a view, holding balloons and many more others, most of which he has taken without the younger knowing.

"Hmmm." Myungsoo started thinking of a nice place.

"Somewhere with a nice ambience and sells patbingsoo.." Sungjong continued. "..and lemon cheesecake and strawberry shortcake!"

I think I know where this is going. Myungsoo thought.

"Infinitea Café?" Myungsoo asked although he already knew the answer.

"That's a great idea! I was thinking the same thing." Sungjong confirmed what Myungsoo thought.

 

 

"Hi Hoya hyung! Where's Dongwoo hyung?" Sungjong greeted the guy at the counter of the café when they arrived.

"Hi Jongie! Oh, it's his day off. He's going to take his parents to the beach today." Hoya replied and went back to taking an order from a customer.

"Sungjongie! My favorite customer is here!" a tall guy came and hugged Sungjong tight.

"Hyung, I--can't--breathe. If--you hugged--me--to death--I won't be--able to--give-large---tips anymore." Sungjong spoke breathlessly.

With that, Sungyeol immediately released Sungjong.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I got carried away. It's just that.. your tips are really helping me save money faster. I really want to buy that limited edition surfboard they sell online as soon as possible." Sungyeol explained.

Sungjong laughed. "Last time you were saving for a remote-controlled helicopter, now it's a surfboard? When are you going to save money for something important hyung?"

"Hey! Those things are important to me. Besides, I don't have a bestfriend who buys things for me without asking for anything in return." Sungyeol stuck his tongue out at Sungjong.

"It's not my fault Myungie rejects the money I give him as payment." Sungjong pouted.

"Guys, stop. Let's not make a commotion here at the café. The other customers are starting to look at us." Myungsoo stopped the two from bickering.

"Sungyeol-ah, go and take these orders to table 5." Hoya called Sungyeol at the counter.

 

Myungsoo and Sungjong found an unoccupied table and settled down. Sungyeol went to take their orders next.

"Go on Myungie, it's my treat, order whatever you like." Sungjong let Myungsoo order first.

Myungsoo looked at the menu. Though he frequents the café just like Sungjong, he can't remember what other things are offered there except the ones Sungjong orders.

"I'll have a black forest cake and black coffee." Myungsoo told Sungyeol.

Sungyeol immediately wrote down Myungsoo's order.

"Just patbingsoo for me. Yeollie hyung, if you put more red beans in my order, I might give you a larger tip." Sungjong smiled at Sungyeol.

"Don't worry, even if you don't ask, I always add more red beans on your patbingsoo." Sungyeol wrote Sungjong's order and left.

 

The bestfriends chatted with each other while waiting for their order when Sungjong noticed two familiar figures entering the café.

 

"Aren't those Woohyun hyung and Sunggyu hyung?" Sungjong pointed towards the two people.

"Yeah, it's them. It looks like all the other tables are occupied already, you think we should share with them? We still have space for two more." Myungsoo suggested.

"Sure." Sungjong started waving to get their attention. "Hyung! Sunggyu hyung, Woohyun hyung! Over here. We still have space here."

They recognized Sungjong and made their way towards him.

"Hi guys! Good to see you! It's been a while." said the shorter guy as they sat on the chairs opposite each other.

"How are you guys?" said the other one.

"We're doing great hyung! How about you and Woohyun hyung?" Sungjong asked.

"It's been 2 years since we're together and we're more in love than ever!" Sunggyu answered and reached for Woohyun's hands across the table. Woohyun did the same and they smiled at each other. Sungjong could see hearts in their eyes.

They remained like that for a while before Myungsoo reminded them that they haven't ordered yet.

While waiting for all of their orders to arrive, they started asking about how their lives have been in the past years.

They also reminisced some of their childhood memories.

"I remember when Myungsoo was still 7 and Sungjong was 6, and we went swimming at a lake, Myungsoo had swam further than he was supposed to be and he suddenly got cramps. He almost drowned that day if Sungjong hadn't notice him and quickly informed us. Good thing our Sungjongie is great at swimming and he rescued Myungsoo." A smile formed at Sunggyu's lips at the memory.

"I think that's also the time Myungsoo made Sungjong as his bestfriend and has vowed to be by his side forever." Woohyun remembered.

Myungsoo blushed. He couldn't remember much of what happened that time, but he did remember his vow. A vow which still stands 'til this day.

 

"So.. how long have guys been together?" Sunggyu asked suddenly looking at Myungsoo and Sungjong.

"What do you mean? You know Myungsoo and I have been together since we were kids hyung." Sungjong was confused with Sunggyu's question.

"What?! You mean both of you are still just best friends?" Woohyun was obviously shocked.

"Clearly we're not enemies." Myungsoo sounded irritated. He could not understand the shock registered in Sunggyu and Woohyun's faces.

"Are we not allowed to be best friends at this age?" Sungjong was also starting to get annoyed.

The couple looked at each other.

"Guys, don't misunderstand us. We really thought that you two are in a romantic relationship with each other." Sunggyu explained.

"What?!" Sungjong and Myungsoo exclaimed in unison.

"We've always thought you guys would eventually end up together you know." Woohyun added.

 

"But--" before Sungjong could continue, Myungsoo cut him "Maybe we would. Eventually."

 Why not, right?

Maybe they could be more than just friends.

Maybe Myungsoo had long past gone looking at Sungjong as his best friend.

Maybe he did all of those things for Sungjong not just for the younger's happiness but for his as well.

Maybe he is actually willing to be more with Sungjong.

 

They say the truth is inconvenient most of the times and that true love is the most inconvenient kind, maybe Myungsoo is more than ready to embrace that inconvenience.

 

 

Fin.


End file.
